Final Fantasy Warriors
Final Fantasy Warriors is the beat 'em up game in Final Fantasy series made in the style of Dynasty Warriors and is made for PS3, PS4, PS Vita and PC. The game is developed by Omega Force and published by Koei-Tecmo and Square-Enix. Story Cosmos will summon her warriors and they will stop the evil warriors of Chaos from conquering the world and the new battle is about to begin. Gameplay The game itself follows the same formula of Dynasty Warriors series as well as have the RPG elements from Final Fantasy series and the signature move in this game is called Limit Break Musou. Filling the limit break gauge the characters will perform Limit Break Musou and it destroys the entire enemy army. Game Modes *Story Mode *Free Mode *Survival Mode *VS. Mode *Edit Mode *Gallery *Encyclopedia *Options Characters Staff Directors: *Tetsuya Nomura *Hisaishi Koniuma Composers: *MASA *Masato Koike *Haruki Yamada *Nobuo Uematsu *Yoko Shimomura *Kensuke Inage *Kenji Nakajoh Executive Producers: *Hironobu Sakaguchi *Keita Amemiya Voice Cast Cosmos *Warrior of Light (Toshihiko Seki/Grant George) *Firion (Hikaru Midorikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Onion Knight (Jun Fukuyama/Aaron Spann) *Cecil Harvey (Shizuma Hodoshima/Yuri Lowenthal) *Kain Highwind (Koichi Yamadera/Liam O'Brien) *Bartz Klauser (Souichiro Hoshi/Jason Spisak) *Terra Branford (Yukari Fukui/Natalie Lander) *Cloud Strife (Takahiro Sakurai/Steve Burton) *Tifa Lockhart (Ayumi Ito/Rachel Leigh Cook) *Rufus Shinra (Tohru Okawa/Wally Wingert) *Rude (Taiten Kusunoki/Crispin Freeman) *Reno (Keiji Fujiwara/Quinton Flynn) *Yuffie Kisaragi (Yumi Kakazu/Christy Carlson Romano) *Zack Fair (Kenichi Suzumura/Rick Gomez) *Aerith Gainsborough (Maya Sakamoto/Mena Suvari) *Vincent Valentine (Shogo Suzuki/Steven Jay Blum) *Edea Kramer (Fumiko Orikasa/Michelle Ruff) *Squall Leonhart (Hideo Ishikawa/Doug Erholtz) *Zell Dincht (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Quistis Trepe (Yuko Kaida/Julie Ann Taylor) *Riona Heartly (Kana Hanazawa/Skyler Davenport) *Laguna Loire (Hiroaki Hirata/Armando Valdes-Kennedy) *Tidus (Masakazu Morita/Jason Arnold Taylor) *Ramza Beoulve (Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel) *Lightning (Maaya Sakamoto/Ali Hillis) *Noctis Lucis Caleum (Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Ray Chase) *Yuna (Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Buress) *Rikku (Marika Matsumomo/Tara Strong) *Shelke Rui (Fumiko Orikasa/Kari Wahlgren) *Auron (Hideo Ishikawa/Matt McKenzie) *Paine (Megumi Toyoguchi/Gwendoline Yeo) *Jecht (Masuo Amada/Gregg Berger) *Shantoto (Megumi Hayashibara/Candi Milo) *Ashley Riot (Masey Nakayama/Daniel Southworth) *Vaan (Kensho Ono/Bobby Edner) *Y'shtola (Ai Kayano/Robyn Addison) *Prishe (Aya Hirano/Julie Nathanson) *Basch fon Rosenburg (Rikiya Koyama/Keith Ferguson) *Zidane Triball (Romi Paku/Bryce Papenbrook) *Eiji Busujima (Shou Aikawa/Jamieson Price) *Kouga Saezima (Ryosei Konishi/Steven Jay Blum) *Raiga Saezima (Masey Nakayama/Darrel Guilbeau) *Takeru Jyakuzure (Junya Ikeda/Sam Riegel) *German Luis (Kenyuu Horiuchi/David Wald) *Ryuuga Dogai (Wataru Kuriyama/Jason David Frank) *Rian (Miki Nanri/Kate Higgins) *Rei Suzumura (Ray Fujita/Keith Ferguson) *Cosmos (Sumi Shimamoto/Veronica Taylor) Chaos *Garland (Kouji Ishii/Christopher R. Sabat) *Alphonse Delacroix (Tatsuhito Okuda/Justin Cook) *Erutus Profiteur (Masaki Terasoma/Christopher Corey Smith) *The Emperor (Kenyuu Horiuchi/Christopher Corey Smith) *Leon (Kazuya Nakai/Mark Hamill) *Golbez (Takeshi Kaga/Peter Beckman) *Exdeath (Taro Ishida/Gerald C. Rivers) *Cloud of Darkness (Masako Ikeda/Laura Bailey) *Seymour Guado (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) *Kefka Palazzo (Shigeru Chiba/Dave Whittenberg) *Sephiroth (Toshiyuki Morikawa/George Newbern) *Kadaj (Showtaro Morikubo/Steve Staley) *Yazoo (Yuuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) *Loz (Kenji Nomura/Fred Tatasciore) *Nero the Sable (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Mike Rock) *Gilgamesh (Kazuya Nakai/JB Blanc) *Genesis Rhapsodos (Gackt/Robin Atkin Downes) *Azul (Tessho Genda/Brad Abrell) *Ultimecia (Atsuko Tanaka/Tasia Valenza) *Weiss (Johji Nakata/Dave Boat) *Bremondt Freitberg (Masaki Terasoma/Sam Neill) *Gabranth (Akio Ohtsuka/Gideon Emery) *Barich Fendsor (Hidekatsu Shibata/Christopher R. Sabat) *Romeo Guildenstern (Hochuu Otsuka/David Lodge) *Elgo (Kazuhiko Inoue/Troy Baker) *Shango (Hideyuki Hori/Alec Baldwin) *Regula van Hydrus (Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna) *Rosso The Crimson (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Galenth Dysley (Masaru Shinozuka/S. Scott Bullock) *Jihl Nabaat (Mie Sonozaki/Paula Tiso) *Neesa (Mami Koyama/Meredith McCoy) *Lillith (Yukana Nogami/Brina Palencia) *Yaag Rosch (Hiroki Tohchi/Jon Curry) *Illua (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Julius (Masanori Ikeda/Steven Jay Blum) *Gaius van Baelsar (Akio Ohtsuka/Richard Epcar) *Kuja (Akira Ishida/JD Cullum) *Douglas Hein (Hiroki Yasumoto/James Woods) *Zinga (Masahiro Inoue/Matt Mullins) *Barago (Masaki Kiyomoto/Keith Silverstein) *Sigma Fudou (Yasuaki Kurata/Richard Norton) *Bernando Dion (Hiroshi Yanaka/Ivan Jasso) *Amily (Miyavy Matsunoi/Laura Bailey) *Douman Ashiya (Tomokazu Seki/Roger Craig Smith) *Ring (Nobuo Tobita/Dameon Clarke) *Chaos (Norio Wakamoto/Keith David) Theme Song Opening: "Shining Storm ~REKKA NO GOTOKU~" by JAM Project Ending: "Redemption" by Gackt Trivia *This is a first time Final Fantasy became a beat 'em up game. *Shining Storm ~REKKA NO GOTOKU~ is also a theme song for an video game called Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Moon Dwellers. Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Hack and Slash Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PC Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Omega Force